El estado del miedo
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Capitulo 1: Rota... estaba rota; Sanae ha sido víctima de una violación no sólo de uno sino de cuatro hombres...¿qué hará Tsubasa cuando sepa la verdad?  darkfic  TSUxSAN y posiblemente un SANxKOJIRO


Capítulo 1: Rota

Ya había pasado tres meses desde que Tsubasa Ozora se fue a realizar su sueño en Brasil, tres meses en los que ella contaba los días para su próximo partido que esperaba lo publicaran en alguna página de internet el encuentro ya sea de manera gratuita o pagando un poco para poder presenciar de su triunfo pues sí, ella estaba convencida de que ganarían con él en el equipo.

16 años recién cumplidos, la chica gritona, mandona había pasado a convertirse en toda una señorita dedicada, alegre, en pocas palabras: feliz, no a cualquiera a esa edad tienes la oportunidad de aparecer en varias revistas ya sea con vestidos de XV años o con algún evento de la ciudad; ahora contaba con su cabellera más larga, pasando la altura del busto, un tanto ondulado con capas y flequillo de lado.

Los chicos posiblemente estarían entrenado con o sin Tsubasa, además con el regreso de Misaki en el equipo pues estaban igual de alegres, aunque el número 11 se sentía un tanto inseguro de poder "mandar" o "dirigir" al equipo a la misma manera que el capitán, sin embargo haría su esfuerzo, o al menos eso dijo él. Dio vuelta a la derecha para llegar más rápido a su casa, un pequeño atajo no hacía mal a nadie que consistía en un largo pasillo; tenía que llegar pronto a casa ya que quedó con su madre de ir con ella por la despensa de la casa y ya eran alrededor de las 7:00 de la tarde.

.- Hola preciosa, ¿qué hace una chica tan bonita por estos rumbos?- preguntó un chico que salió de otro de los pasillos que conectaban con este y que era de avanzada edad, es decir, mayor de 25 años cuando mucho, sus rasgos no eran tan mayores, piel morena ojos negros. Sin embargo vestía muy "yanqui" para el gusto de los japoneses, el porte arrogante.

.- Con permiso.- dijo Sanae teniendo extrema precaución de no tener contacto visual con él, le había asustado, sin embargo se asustó más cuando observó que no estaba sólo, habían 3 chicos más de igual edad que él que se colocaban tanto a los lados de ella y por detrás de ella dejándola rodeada.

.- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- le preguntó otro de los chicos, que igual no quiso observar, buscaba la manera más rápida y menos ilesa de salir pero aún estaba como a la mitad del pasillo, ¿qué acaso nadie frecuenta por ahí?

.- Mejor quédate con nosotros princesa, seguro la pasaremos genial TODOS.- dijo el chico que estaba a su derecha y ella intentó caminar.

Sintió que le agarraban de la cintura repentinamente, intentó golpear con su mochila para salir corriendo por la parte trasera sin embargo el chico fue más rápido y le detuvo las muñecas acorralándola con la pared en una sonrisa cínica.

.- ¡Eso! ¡Más enojada, así serás toda una fiera!- mencionó el chico riéndose y besándole después el cuello de manera agresiva mordiéndole de vez en cuando.

Intentó gritar, pero otro de los chicos que había socorrido en ayuda de su "compañero" le tapó la boca con una mano haciendo presión, observó que el otro de los chicos comenzaba a tocarle las piernas, el otro vigilaba al frente o algo así, por un milésimo de segundo tomó fuerzas de quién sabe dónde dándole una patada en las partes nobles del joven que la traía aprisionada, quien la soltó pero los otros dos seguían con ella.

.- ¡Perra!- gritó el chico adolorido, sin embargo los otros parecían burlarse de él continuando con los tocamientos.

"Por favor, alguien ayúdeme" pensaba Sanae mirando que no había ni pasaba nadie por ahí, de sus ojos comenzó a sentir que se humedecían, estaba muy asustada, ¿por qué? ¿por qué? Se cuestionaba, intentando dar otro golpe que fue en vano, sólo consiguió que el chico (el que iba a recibir tal acción) la tomaba de la pierna alzada y la colocaba por su cintura, y le quitaba hacia un lado la ropa interior, comenzó a desabotonarse el pantalón al igual que bajar la cremallera y de su bolsillo, sacaba una navaja colocándola frente para que ella notara el arma blanca.

Los ojos abiertos de par en par…el aire se fue de sus pulmones, lloraba mas no era lo suficiente como para que la dejasen en paz…el chico frente a ella reía de una manera desquiciada, el mundo se fue oscureciendo, la respiración iba tornándose más acelerada poco a poco temerosa por lo que estaba sucediendo, deseando que fuese un sueño…"Por favor…"

Sus amigos estaban lejos, en las canchas que estaban al otro lado de la ciudad…nadie podría pasar por ahí, cada uno vivía en extremos distintos pero nadie pasaría por ahí, y tampoco por donde estaba sucediendo esto…

.- No te muevas.- le dijo el chico que se dispuso a tocar el exterior de su sexo haciendo que ella se arqueara mas no de deseo…Los otros tomaban el busto de ella uno para cada uno, perdió la noción de que si alguien estaba vigilando o no, pues ahora sintió una nueva pared, mucho más suave que la otra le tomaba de los glúteos y finalmente fue cuando sintió que algo la rompía en dos de manera brusca.

Gritó mas seguía con la boca tapada ahora por lo que parecía una almohadilla de olor a rosas con mezcla de polvo, seguro alguien la tenía guardada en algún bolsillo descuidado. Todo pasó tan rápido, la persona que notó que había quitado la virginidad de la chica se alegró ante el hecho que continuó embistiéndola una y otra vez hasta terminar.

Sintió que la dejaban en el suelo, hasta eso la depositaron suavemente pero seguían tapándole la boca. No podía creerlo pero era de esperarse: no sería el único. Al cabo de unos segundos más, vino el siguiente chico que la partió en dos también…continuaría un tercero y finalmente un cuarto. Una imagen se vino a sus ojos, un chico uniformado con su eterno balón en sus pies que le sonreía…."Tsubasa…ayúdame".

Perdió la noción del tiempo, del espacio, el cielo ahora era oscuro, con pocas estrellas a causa de la luz de la ciudad pero en ése pasillo…no había luz, y ahora ya no había nadie con ella, su mochila estaba a unos cuantos metros, su blusa de botones con algunos rotos, no entendía por qué había sangre en su falda y fue cuando recordó todo con pesadez, lloraba, seguro sus ojos estaban hinchados, se abotonó la blusa y se acomodó la falda, se levantó las calcetas y tomó la mochila levantándose con dolor en la entrepierna, se tuvo qué apoyar con la pared para sostenerse.

"Sólo quiero llegar a casa" pensó justo cuando iba a volver a caerse cuando finalmente salió de ese infernal pasillo, y escuchó vagamente voces a su izquierda pero no podía enfocar bien la vista, iba a desmayarse cuando alguien la llamó…

.- "Sanae…Sanae"…- se escuchó suave…como lejano.

.- ¿Tsubasa?- logró articular sintiendo que alguien la tomaba por las piernas y la cintura…

.- ¡Sanae! ¿Qué rayos te pasó?- pero no…no era Tsubasa…era un hombre sin duda, pero no era él…aparentemente la conocía y venía con alguien más.

.- Tsubasa…- murmuró antes de caer con los ojos cerrados…"Te odio".

.- ¡Ken, llama a una ambulancia rápido!- decía Kojiro Kyuga quien iba de regreso a su casa al igual que el portero después del entrenamiento.

.- Por Dios, ¿qué le hicieron?- se cuestionó el chico con torpeza oprimiendo los botones del celular.

.- Olvídalo, la llevaré a un hospital, Sanae vive a 3 cuadras de aquí, avisa a su casa, te espero allá.- corrió el tigre con la chica en brazos y el portero se dispuso a realizar la orden que su capitán le dio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- ¿Cómo está doctor?- preguntó Kojiro visiblemente preocupado al igual Ken, llevaban alrededor de 3 horas, la madre de Sanae estaba durmiendo en uno de los sillones y aún no le decían el estado en que se encontraba la chica.

.- Por ahora duerme está delicada, ¿puede decirnos qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó el doctor.

.- No sé, veníamos del entrenamiento y repentinamente la vi en el callejón que está cerca de su casa.- explicó el tigre.

.- Intenté marcar a una ambulancia pero creo que entré en pánico.- mencionó un tanto apenado el portero.

.- Y decidí traerla corriendo.- le dijo Kojiro.

.- ¿Es usted familiar de ella?- preguntó seriamente.

.- No…pero ella es su madre.- señaló con una mano.

.- Si es tan amable…- dijo el doctor invitándolo a despertar a la señora que cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba del hombro sacudiéndola levemente y se despertó de golpe.

.- ¿Qué, qué sucede? ¡Doctor! ¿qué le pasó a mi hija? ¿está bien?- preguntó al recordar el motivo del cuál ella estaba ahí y es que uno de los porteros de la selección le indicó que Sanae estaba en el hospital, se levantó.

.- Está mejor, pero he de ser sincero con usted. Su hija ha sido violada sexualmente.-

La madre de Sanae se llevó una mano a la boca tapándosela, Ken tuvo que ayudar a la señora Nakazawa a no caer al sillón por la terrible noticia que también a él y al tigre les sorprendió muchísimo.

.- ¿Está seguro de lo que dice doctor?- le preguntó Kojiro pues conocía a Sanae, era una chica muy fuerte pues en más de una ocasión Ishizaki le había comentado sobre los coscorrones que le llegaba a dar cuando éste hacía alguna travesura.

.- Tiene marcas en los brazos, en las piernas, marcas de mordidas para ser más precisos; me temo que habrá qué esperar a que la chica despierte pues no parece ser acto de una sola persona, le recomiendo que vaya buscando a algún psicólogo de confianza para que le ayude sobre los tratamientos y pasos a seguir de estos casos.-

¡Por Dios! Pensó Kojiro con las cejas alzadas, de por sí la noticia es terrible con una sola persona, ahora parece indicar que fueron varios los que hicieron el delito.

.- ¿Podemos verla?- preguntó la señora Nakazawa que seguía alterada.

.- Síganme.- dijo el doctor comenzando a caminar, Ken ayudaba a la señora Nakazawa a sostenerse para seguir el paso al doctor que los llevaba al cuarto de la joven—Gracias, ¡gracias a ambos!- dijo la señora tanto a Kojiro como Ken quienes sólo se miraron entendiendo a la perfección lo que decía la señora.

Kojiro se sintió mal al pensar en ello, si no hubieran caminado por ahí, si a Ken no se le hubiera ocurrido pasar por la revistera: no la hubieran encontrado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ok, cuando la señora Nakazawa les agradeció infinitamente no pensó que esto llegase a provocarle a ella una cierta confianza, como si fueran amigos, eso no estaba bien, para pensamientos del número 9. Fue sólo una coincidencia de topársela en el camino que pues no la iba a dejar ahí tirada; ya ha pasado dos días del suceso, no se atrevieron a mencionárselo a nadie (a petición de la madre de Sanae) pero el asunto se estaba complicando, estaba metiendo las manos al fuego, Ken se lo dijo cuando Kojiro aceptó cuidarla alguno que otro día.

Se pasó una mano por la cara suspirando profundamente; pero es que Ken no lo podía entender, la señora Nakazawa le recordó tanto a él al tener sólo a su madre con sus hermanos menores; su madre haría lo mismo por su hijo si a él lo hubieran molido a golpes.

Miró a la cama donde la chica de cabellos largos tomaba una siesta; aún no hablaba sobre lo que pasó, cada vez que despertaba era un mar de preguntas, cuando lo vio por primera vez la chica se espantó como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. Pero con la ayuda de una psicóloga se ha ido manteniendo la compostura; había ido la policía para ver si la chica quería poner alguna denuncia sobre sus agresores pero se mantenía callada, cosa que comenzaba a molestarle mucho, ¿por qué sencillamente no lo decía y ya?

.- Tsubasa…- murmuró la chica entre sueños y Kojiro frunció el ceño…

¿Qué andará haciendo Ozora en esos momentos? ¿Alguien le habrá comentado ya sobre esto? Bueno Tsubasa era más amigable con la señora que él, pero no sabía hasta qué grado así que permaneció con los pensamientos hacia un lado pero la chica comenzaba a sollozar y repentinamente, abría los ojos de par en par.

Viró hacia el sillón donde estaba el jugador, y poco a poco lo fue reconociendo...

.- ¿Kyuga?- le preguntó la chica parpadeando varias veces.

.- Hola…¿estás mejor?- le preguntó el chico desde su lugar ya que según la psicóloga, lo mejor era no tener tanta cercanía con la chica recordando sus palabras "Ella le tendrá miedo a todos los hombres" y no quería otro escándalo como la primera vez.

.- Me duele la cabeza.- dijo la chica tratando de sentarse, todavía sintiendo dolor en su entre pierna.

Kojiro estaba impactado…la chica parecía haber perdido su energía, sus ojos no tenían brillo, no era la misma persona, estaba más blanca, sus cabellos revueltos, portando sólo el camisón del hospital, con suero en la mano izquierda mirando a la nada; sin duda la chica que siempre les animaba en los partidos ahora se mostraba rota…como una muñeca triste, pero aún así: hermosa.

Ahí estaba ella, cabizbaja; le daba pena la situación, realmente era un acto muy lamentable cómo una chica como Sanae fuese tratada así por animales, por la mirada que tenía, por cómo actuaba, por cómo silenciaba…sabía que había sido más de uno, a él no lo engañaba, por muy poco que la conocía, algo se lo indicaba.

.- ¿Llevas mucho aquí?- le preguntó la chica en voz baja.

.- Un par de horas.- le respondió de manera amable, la chica lo observó preocupada.

.- ¿No tienes entrenamiento?- le preguntó.

.- Es sábado...- le dijo el capitán del Meiwa alzando una ceja ya que aunque hubiese partido él no hubiera ido (por que había "quedado" con la madre de ella), la chica asintió en silencio.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, el blanco de las paredes comenzaba a marearle, su mano traía una aguja que conectaba a su vena y sólo un cobertor tapándole del frío…su mirada comenzó a humedecerse, se llevó sus piernas hasta su pecho y metía la cabeza entre sus brazos sintiéndose pequeña.

Se tragó las ganas de preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero era evidente. Con sumo cuidado se levantó de la silla para acercarse a la chica y se colocó sólo a su derecha y tomó el sillón para acercarlo, se aseguró de que la chica observase los movimientos para no provocarle un susto, pero tarde que temprano la chica tendría qué enfrentar a su mayor temor…

.- Sanae-chan…¿qué pasó?- le preguntó Kojiro y ella se levantó de golpe haciéndose a un lado…pero miró a Kojiro quien seguía con semblante serio.

A diferencia del doctor o de la psicóloga o de su madre, él no iba a molestarlo con preguntas…por alguna extraña razón…sintió confianza.

.- Fueron cuatro…- fue todo lo que dijo la chica (o por lo menos lo que atinó a decir) y Kojiro suspiró tratando de no levantarse a golpear a la primera persona que se le atravesase.

.- ¿Estás dispuesta a denunciar?- le preguntó el número 9—Considera que podrías no ser la única persona.- le dijo el tigre y la chica miró a la pared blanca frente a sí.

Cerró los ojos tratando de no recordar las caricias, las mordidas…la herida en el brazo…pensando en los desgraciados que se llevaron consigo una parte de su alma…Kojiro tenía razón…al igual no era la única.

.- Sí, pondré denuncia.- dijo Sanae mirándolo quien este se levantó en dirección a buscar al doctor y llamar a la policía nuevamente.

Sin embargo ahí estaba una vez más frente a ella, el chico uniformado en azul y blanco, con un balón en los pies…sonriente como siempre lo recuerda, feliz…saludándola con una mano, su mirada implica determinación. "Te odio"….Rota…estaba rota...cerró los ojos para abrirlos y ver que no había nadie frente a ella mientras una lágrima recorría por su mejilla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un mes después.

En el aeropuerto de Tokyo…Un joven de camisa roja y gorra a juego, al igual que su compañero que traía una camisa verde y pantalones blancos, miraban las pantallas de vuelos a escala, trataban de no llamar mucho la atención pero parecía inevitable con algunos reporteros en el área que sabían que Tsubasa Ozora estaba de regreso después de estar un tiempo en Brasil y que ahora iniciaría pronto la sección Asiática.

.- Ahí está.- dijo Genzo señalando a un Tsubasa Ozora que traía una camisa deportiva roja y una chamarra ligera arriba de esta con una maleta a su hombro, tan animado como siempre.

Misaki alzó el brazo alto para que pudiese notarlos, el capitán dio unas breves palabras antes de reunirse con ellos.

.- ¡Un mes amigo!- le dijo Misaki después de darle un abrazo y el capitán pasaba a saludar al portero.

.- Lo sé, es bueno estar de vuelta.- mencionó Tsubasa alegre.

.- ¿Todo bien en Brasil?- le preguntó Genzo sonriéndole.

.- Más que bien yo diría excelente, gracias por venir a recogerme.- les agradeció el capitán cuando iban en dirección al estacionamiento.

.- ¿Irás a casa de tus padres?- le preguntó Misaki cuando subieron al auto de Genzo quien iba encendiendo el motor.

.- Sí, estaré por tiempo indefinido así que será lo mejor estar con mis padres y mi hermano.- dijo Tsubasa acomodándose el cinto-¿Cómo han estado todos?- preguntó Tsubasa.

.- Bien, un tanto desanimados pero con tu visita seguro les alegrarás…- dijo Misaki en voz baja.

.- ¿Y Sanae-chan?- preguntó el capitán pero se le hizo raro cuando tanto el número 11 como el portero se daban una mirada fugaz entre ellos algo nerviosos—¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado el capitán.

.- Verás…Sanae…no la hemos visto….- dijo Misaki algo temeroso, lo podía notar por que intentó mirar a otra parte cuando se lo dijo.

.- ¿No la han visto?- le preguntó Tsubasa.

.- Creo que será mejor que lleguemos a tu casa.- dijo Genzo dando hacia la izquierda después de un semáforo y el capitán asintió presintiendo que algo realmente había pasado, esperanzado de cómo quiera poder verle cuando llegara la oportunidad.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.

Notas: bueno no está mal para ser como que el inicio o la introducción del fic…ya saben que quejas, comentarios, cualquier cosa pueden darle en "go" y decírmelo.

Atte. Kuroidono


End file.
